I Miss My Humanity
by paraghoul
Summary: 10 years after confronting Uragami on the roof, Shinichi's mother has been revived, but she is half-parasite and it's permanent. Although it is irreversible and she is despondent, Shinichi helps her cope and decides to tell her what he was hiding from her. Rated T for violence, mild suggestive themes, and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

I MISS MY HUMANITY!

A Parasyte story by paraghoul

 **Disclaimer: I don't Parasyte: the Maxim. This is strictly only a fanfic. All property goes to it's rightful owners.**

1

Shinichi was taking a walk one night when terrifying noises were heard in a tree filled area. Growling started as the scary noise got louder and he sensed it coming closer and closer. He was expecting whatever was making those disturbing noises to appear right behind him. Shinichi started to hear the words, "Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi." He sat down tottering before putting his hands on his head sniveling.

A hand with meaty fingers emanated by blades touched Shinichi. He was no longer tottering. A woman that reminded him of his mother ogled at him. She started sniveling, and began saying, "Shinichi!" Smiling. Thereafter , his mother started sniveling saying "I look unsightly." Shinichi reacted " No, you don't." Her left eye was in an almost plumb position, her teeth were razor-edged, her fingers were meaty emanated by blades and the hairs were congruent with this, and her neck was covered with vein-shaped blemishes.


	2. Chapter 2

2

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Parasyte: the Maxim. All property goes to it's rightful owners**

* * *

Nobuko turned to see Shinichi sniveling. Shinichi responded "I missed you so much, I'm just happy to have you back". Then two people, one male parasite and one wheelchair bound human girl were taking a stroll and saw Shinichi and Nobuko. The girl asked Nobuko "What happened to you for you to become like this?" Nobuko answered "All I know is that I was decapitated and losing control of myself and stabbing Shinichi through the heart". Shinichi reacted, "How do you remember stabbing me in the heart. You must have gained that parasite's memories." Nobuko answered " That makes sense". The man right next to the girl said " My name is Poroshu, what's your name?" Nobuko answered, "I'm Nobuko". The girl said, "My name is Michiko". Shinchi announced, "My name is Shinichi". Poroshu noticed Nobuko and SHinichi looked like they were hurt and said, "We need to get you both to a doctor."

* * *

Nobuko and Shinichi woke up at the City Hall and they heard Shinichi's phone ringing. He decided to answer the phone and said, "Dad, Your mother has been revived". Kazuyuki responded with an angry tone in his voice, "Shinichi! That is not something that you should ever joke about and you know it!" Shinichi said "I would never joke about this. I'm serious. She is alive come quickly. But Dad, I must warn you, she is no longer completely human which is going to be an adjustment for us and anybody that knows her". Kazuyuki said "I'll be there as quick as I can".

* * *

20 minutes later

Kazuyuki entered the City Hall searching for the room Noubuko was in. Once he saw Nobuko he said with elated tears "I missed you so much and I'm so happy to have you back even though you're not 100% the same".

* * *

After 3 days at the City Hall, Shinichi, Nobuko, and Kazuyuki went home. Nobuko went to the bathroom and saw herself in the mirror and was digusted by what was lookng back at her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she shouted "Why did this happen to me." She walked out the bathroom with pajamas on before Kazuyuki and Shinichi saw her crying and they both comforted her. "We still love you even though you are different from how you used to be".

* * *

 **Don't worry, things will get better in the story.** **Shinichi** **will tell his parents about Migi in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

3- Shinichi Tells His Parents About Migi

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Parasyte: the Maxim or it's characters. All property goes to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

Shinichi picked up the phone to call Uda. He said, "When will you be here?" A different voice said, "Who cares, now shut up bitchy asshole!" Uda over the phone said, "I'm sorry, Jaw made me cuss. I am at the door by the way". The front door opened. Afterwards, Nobuko got out of bed, went to the door and recognized Uda. She said, "Thanks for saving my son". But Uda seeing Nobuko as a half-parasite and being a crybaby. He said, "Y-yooouuurree W-welcome" and ran towards Shinichi, yelling, "Help, a monster talked to me at the front door. Shinichi said, "Uda! You're 27 years old! Act like it. Besides, that's my mother you dumbass!" Uda calmed down and said, "I'm sorry I overreacted".

* * *

Shinichi was sitting in bed thinking about Migi. He then heard a familiar voice, "Shinichi". He looked at his right hand and realized that it was Migi. Shinichi smiled with happy tears in his eyes and said, "Migi, I'm so glad you're awake. It's been 2 years. I really missed you". Migi said, " I missed you too Shinichi. Glad you're okay. Shinichi said, "My mom has been revived, but she has become a half-parasite. So will you please let me tell Mom and Dad about you. I promise they won't turn me in and they won't tell anybody and please don't hurt them.". Migi said, "Fine. I will show myself".

* * *

Shinichi walked downstairs. He sat down at the breakfast, sat down, took a deep breath and said, "Mom and Dad, I have to tell you something". Nobuko said, "Finally, you will tell me what you have been hiding from me. Maybe I can regain more of my memory". Kazuyuki said, "She's right Shinichi". Shinichi said, "I've been infected with a parasite". His parents both looked in horror and the whole house was silent for 10 minutes.

* * *

10 minutes later

Shinichi asked his parents, "Mom, Dad? Do you have anything to say?" Kazuyuki said, "Son, what are you talking about?" Shinichi responded, "You know how I tied up my arm years ago? Well I have a parasite in my right hand. His name is Migi which means righty". Nobuko said nothing. She only ran upstairs screaming and crying. Shinichi sighed and slowly walked up the stairs trying to formulate what he was trying to formulate what he was going to say next. As he reached the top of the stairs, he heard his mom sobbing. "Mom?" he said. "I know you are concerned, but I have it under control. Migi and I have an agreement and we are friends". Nobuko said "How can you trust it and know that it will not betray you?" Shinichi responded, "It protects my life and it can't live without me because it survives on the nutrients in my bloodstream from whatever I eat, so I have to eat more". Nobuko said with tears in her eyes, "Well maybe if you told me before, I wouldn't look like this, I wouldn't have a growly voice, I wouldn't have bloodlust, I wouldn't have lost my memory, and I would still be a normal human". Shinichi said, "The reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't want him to kill you becuase Migi thought you and Dad would turn us in I did tell you". Nobuko said, "I understand, you were trying to protect us". Kazuyuki said, "Your mother is clearly more upset that you didn't tell us". Shinichi said, "Dad, I'm suprised that you're calm about this". Then Shinichi heard a voice. He followed it and the ghost a woman and a girl were standing. Shinichi recognized the woman as Reiko and the girl as Kana. Shinichi said, "Kana, I wish you were alive. Please come back. Kana responded, "I'm sorry, I want to choose whether I come back or not. I've been dead for 2 years. I'm with you all the time. You just don't pay attention. This isn't even my physical body. I'm in the afterlife now". Reiko said, "She's right Shinichi. Let her walk her own and let her make her own decisions.

* * *

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger. If you want to see what Shinichi's mother looks like as a half parasite, look at the fanfic cover.**


	4. Chapter 4- True Nature

4- True Nature

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **Parasyte: the Maxim** **or the characters. All property goes to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

Shinichi said, "If you both are the ghost of Kana and Reiko, then where is the ghost of the puppy?" Kana asked, "What puppy? Please describe what it looked like". Shinichi said, "It appeared to be a white baby labardor". Kana said, "You mean my puppy?" Shinichi said, " You never said anything about the puppy being yours". Kana responded, "That's because I adopted it after I died. His name is Takihiro". She continued, "Come here Takihiro." A bright puppy showed up from behind Kana." Shinichi said, "If you're with me all the time, then where were you at your funeral?" Kana responded, "I was right next to you. Everyone was clearly upset about my death. I wanted to give you a hug and comfort you, but nobody saw me, not even my parents, though whenever I'm near them, they say that they feel my presence. I wanted to say to my mourning parents, 'Please don't cry, I'm right here.' It was hard seeing my parents like that".

* * *

2 years earlier

 _I suddenly felt very light. I looked down and saw my body on the ground with blood underneath, that was when I realized that I died. I looked over to Shinichi. He was very upset. Seeing him upset, I hugged him, but he couldn't see me. At that point, I felt broken, distraught, horrible, and angry at myself that I was stupid enough to let myself get killed. I later saw my parents crying at my funeral. I cried, "Mom! Dad! Please, I'm right here."_

* * *

Back to the present

A parasite put some random fluid into a sryinge. He said, "This will show his true nature".

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5- Shinichi Gets Humiliated

4- Shinichi Gets Humiliated

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Parasyte: the Maxim or it's characters. All property goes to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

The parasite walked toward Shinichi and yelled, "You're friends will know" before jabbing the syringe into Shinchi's shoulder. Kana floated over to him and said, "That man just did something to you". Shinichi then noticed Kana crying and asked, "What's wrong?" Kana responded, "My parents can't see me". Shinichi said, "Well why don't we go to you're house and maybe we could get them to see you". Kana stoped crying and said, "Thank you Shinichi". Out of nowhere, Shinichi's friends showed up and said, " Let's go".

* * *

Shinichi and his friends were talking about the news, cartoons when a sudden, stabbing pain struck. Yuko asked, "Shinichi! Are you okay?" Shinichi responded with pain in his voice, "Help me!" He shouted in pain, "This must have to do with the syringe". Yuko asked with panic in her voice, "What syringe?" Shinichi remembered seeing the words 'True Nature' on the syringe. He also remembered the fact that some of Migi's cells were scattered throughout his body. That's when he realized that the man was shapeshifting those cells that were scattered throughout the body to humiliate him. the fingers/ toes changed on of his limbs except the fingers on his right hand, his voice changed slightly, his left iris enlarged and turned red, what could still been seen of the sclera turned black and the pupil of that same eye became slit, and finally the teeth on the left side became sharp and and developed another row of sharp teeth, then the changes were over, but he felt humiliated. Yuko asked with a very firm tone, "What are you hiding from us? Come on we are your friends please". Shinichi took a deep breath and sighed. He responded, "I'm partially a parasite but don't worrry, I will never hurt you. I promise". Yuko responded with a calm voice, "What you mean?" Shinichi and his sat down as he explained everything. Taku said, "Wow! You really kept a secret like that? That's chilling but cool". Akiho said, "Yes. It doesn't matter what you are". Yuko said, "Shinichi, we still consider you our friend, and you will always be our friend, even after we all die". Kazuki said, "Even though you're partially a parasite, nothing will change". Shinichi said, 'Thank you. I'm glad I'm still you're friend". His humiliation faded. Yuko said, "Don't worry Shinichi. We are not afraid of you". Kana said, "I want to talk to my parents".

* * *

Shinichi covered the left side of his face when he entered Mr. and Mrs. Kimishima's room. He said, "Hi, I'm a friend of kana". Kana screamed, "Please Mom and Dad; I know I'm dead but I'm right here". She grabbed her parent's wrist and they looked at her and they started crying, "Our baby girl". Kana asked Shinichi, "May I please spend the night at your house". Both Shinichi and Kana's parents agreed.

* * *

Back at Shinichi's house, Nobuko and Kazuyki saw Shinichi face and Nobuko cried and said, "Not you too". Nobuko continued, "At least you don't have the urge to hurt people like I do".

* * *

 **Shinichi's left eye turning red and black has nothing to do with Tokyo Ghoul. This is completely different and is not a crossover. Shinichi's mother will be featured more.**


	6. Chapter 6- Psychological Trauma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Parasyte: the Maxim or it's characters. All property goes to it's rightful owners.**

6- Psychological Trauma

Nobuko sat on the couch watching a movie when a scene of someone being decapitated was on the screen. Tension started to build up, a memory from the past showed up in her head. It was the memory of her decapitation. It was one of the only memories she didn't lose. She put her hands on her ears before proceeding to scream. Kazuyuki rushed over to her and asked, "What's wrong". Nobuko responded with terror in her voice, "I don't want to remember being decapitated". Kazuyuki assured Nobuko, "I will never let that happen again, I wish I pulled you away from that parasite even if it costed me my life. I really wish I could help you forget about that day". Nobuko teared up, "I'm a fear-causing freak". Kazuyuki, "Oh my love! Don't talk about yourself like that. You're still beautiful. Growing up, my father told me, 'Beauty does not fade, in fact it always grows even if you change physically, as long as your soul remains the same.' In other words you still become more beautiful inside and out every day." Nobuko asked, "How does that help with my bloodlust/urge to cannibalize and kill?" Kazuyuki responded, "Those are instincts. You're soul is still the same and tell those urges and bloodlust to shut up. By the way, would you like to take a walk with me to help distract you from those urges"? Nobuko answered, "Yes".

* * *

A man walked towards Nobuko and Kazuyuki before cutting Nobuko up into 6 pieces. "NOBUKO!" Kazuyuki screamed. The male parasite said, "Don't worry, your wife is still alive". Kazuyuki thought back to Shinichi telling him that parasites can detach and reattach to their bodies. He thought to himself, _Since Nobuko is a half-parasite, she can do the same._ He shouted, "Nobuko! You can detach and reattach body parts by sending signals to them". Nobuko asked, "How?!" Kazuyuki responded, "Just think the command". Nobuko reattached her body parts before running over to Kazuyuki in tears. He said to her, "That was impressive". Nobuko yelled, "No it's not, it just shows that I'm not human. What am I supposed to do like this"? Kazuyuki responded, "But if you were completely human, you would've died". He brought Nobuko closer to his chest. Nobuko could hear Kazuyuki's heartbeat and it was very loud. She said quietly, "You're heartbeat is very loud". Kazuyuki responded,"How is that posssible"? Nobuko answered, "Probably has to with me being like this". Shinichi walked over to them shirtless. The scar on his chest could be seen. He asked, "Dad, what's happening to me. I went to my bedroom earlier and I turned around to find monstrous wings on my back. Please tell me what is going on". Kazuyuki sighed before proceeding to tell Shinichi, you know how you were hospitalized for Meningitis a couple months ago"? Shinichi said, "But I thought I was better". Kazuyuki responded, "I'm sorry Shinichi, but you died from it and I had no choice but to attach Gotou's spirit to you to revive you". Shinichi responded, "Dad! How could you?! That is extremely selfish for you to do that just for me to live. Does this mean i'm going to completely lose my humanity eventually? Please be honest with me". Kazuyuki responded, "I did it, because I love you and it was also for your friends. They agreed to this and no you will not lose your humanity. You're not any less human now then you were before and we don't love you any less. Gotou's spirit cannot take over your body because you're way to strong for that to happen and I'm sorry I had to do that, it was the only way to save you, you were terminally ill. As for syringe, that was really just water that the man injected. It was my idea for you to be poked so there would be a fake explanation. I'm sorry for this. I understand of you never forgive me". Shinichi responded, 'It's okay, but what will happen if you were get Gotou's spirit off me, what would happen"? Kazuyuki responded, "You would die". Shinichi responded, "So the spirit of a monster has become my life force".

* * *

2 years earlier

Kana felt herself going numb from the trauma to her chest, blood rapidly exiting her body, feeling more and more tired due to the massive blood loos, and she felt her life rapidly slipping away. She put her hand on Shinichi's face but could not hold on. As her soul exited her body, she felt very light, and there was no pain. She noticed a glow all over her body. she walked through walls and shouted, "Hey Shinichi! Over here". But she saw Shinichi upset and he didn't respond. Kana looked to see a body. She walked around Shinichi and realized that the dead body was her body. She held her hands to her head before proceeding to scream. She said, "I'm a fucking idiot"! She later communicated with parents by causing strange stuff to happen at home with a ouija board, and causing paranormal activity.

* * *

Back to the present

One the way home Shinichi and his parents heard police sirens. Walking over to it, they saw a woman being put into a car. Shinichi asked, "What is going here"? A police officer responded, "This woman confessed that she hit her now 31 year old son from the time he was a toddler until he was 17 years old, got her son to reluctantly kill his own father with pencil lead, and tried to kill him". Shinichi asked, "What is the name of her son". The policeman responded with a name that Shinichi deeply dreaded, "Uragami". Shinichi was in total shock.

* * *

 **Yay! Another cliffhanger. See you nex time.**


	7. Chapter 7- Haunted Town and Reecounters

**7- Haunted Town and Reecounters**

 **I know I said this story takes place months after the ending of Parasyte: the Maxim. But I heard about the manga Neo Parasyte which is a one shot manga. If you read it, you will understand. As a result of this, This story takes place 10 years after the ending of Parasyte: the Maxim. So Shinichi and Satomi are now 28 instead of 19 in this fanfic, Uda is now anywhere from 34 to 36 instead of 27 in this story, and Uragami is now 40 instead of 31 in this while Kana remains 17 due to dying at that age. I'm sorry this happened. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **Parasyte: the Maxim** **or it's characters. All property goes to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

Shinichi walked over to the other police car to look in the window with dread. He did not ever want to see Uragami's cold eyes again. Those cold killer eyes gave him the chills over a decade ago. When he looked at the car window, a familiar face looked at him before saying, "Long time no see Shinichi". with a sinister grin. Nobuko also looked in the window and said, " Please don't be who I think you are" with her voice trembling. Shinichi told Nobuko, "That's Uragami. He is a extremely messed up person. He's killed people out of pleasure and done the same with sex related crimes which is digusting". Nobuko couldn't believe what she was hearing and screamed, "I don't believe you! That's not him, it's someone else. It must be an imposter". Shinichi responded, "Mom. What are you talking about?" Nobuko explained to Shinichi, "He used to be so innocent and sweet".

* * *

36 years earlier

A toddler with brown hair walked towards Nobuko and asked, "Is Mom gonna hurt you?" Nobuko responded, "Why would your mother hurt me Uragami?" Uragami responded, "Because she hates busty girls and says ". Umeko ran over to Uragami with a stick and a paddle and said, "Uragami turn around!' Uragami turned around before his mother hit him repeatedly.

* * *

Back to the present

Nobuko sobbed uncontrollably, "How could this happen?" before passing out on the ground. Kazuyuki immediately grabbed his phone and called 119 and said, "Help! My wife fell unconscious". Within 5 minutes the ambulance arrived.

* * *

Kana rushed over to Shinichi. Shinichi noticed Kana wasn't breathing and asked, "Why aren't you breathing"? Kana responded, "Because I'm a ghost idiot-". Interrupted by Uragami rushing over to them holding a knife. Shinichi yelled, "Kana! get the knife out his hand"! As Uragami rushed towards Kana, he noticed that not only the knife went through all the way without any blood, his whole arm went through all the way too. Kana looked up at him, yelling, "You can't kill me, I'm already dead".

* * *

Kana remembered her town becomig more creepy after her death".

* * *

 **Sorry for ending this chapter on a short notice. This chapter has been in the works for a while.**


End file.
